Gohan's Love
by Super Saiyan Gohan
Summary: **Chapter 9 Is Now Up!!**This story revolves around Gohan and Videl's love, and Vegeta and Goku in the other world. This is also my first fanfic so cut me some slack people!
1. Vegeta's & Goku's Death's

Gohan's Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Goku's and Vegeta's Deaths  
  
" Kakarot I will beat you for my pride, and honor for being the prince of all the saiyan race". Vegeta yelled as he powered up. " Vegeta why do we have to fight, why now?" Goku said. "You haven't wanted to fight in years." Goku yelled to Vegeta. "Shut up and just fight me you clown, you've humiliated me for to long, you're an insult to the saiyan race!"  
  
"Gohan!" "Get Videl as far away from here as possible!" " But dad" "No buts Gohan, go now!" " I have to finish this for once and for all." " Come on Videl we have to go", Gohan said with tears rolling down his face. "Gohan what about your father?" Videl said. "He knows what he's doing, now let's go."  
  
Gohan took Videl's hand and flew off. " Okay Vegeta I'm ready to fight." Goku said as he powered up. Vegeta charged Goku in a vicious rage, he was determined to kill him. Goku said under his breath "I'm sorry Bulma" and attacked Vegeta with a ki blast.  
  
As they were fighting Goku tried to get Vegeta to stop. Goku yelled to him "Vegeta are you so arrogant that you have blinded yourself to see this battle is pointless?" "Shut up clown" Vegeta screamed as he punched Goku in the chest. Goku flew into hundreds of rocks. "Hahahahaha..is that all you got Kakarot?" Vegeta said. "Get up clown or I'll put you down for good." "Vegeta I must stop you." Goku said as he blasted a Kamehameha wave at Vegeta.  
  
" Huh?" "Ahhh!" Vegeta yelled as the blast hit. Goku could see his blast fly into the distance thinking that was the end. But Vegeta flew back in a humiliated rage, and attacked recklessly. It was a long battle on between the to proud Saiyan Warrior's, until they used their final techniques. Goku yelled "Kamehameha!!" and Vegeta yelled "Final Flash!!" Meanwhile.  
  
"Come on Videl we have to move faster." Gohan said. "Huh?" "What?" "Look!" Videl said. "Is that your father and Vegeta??" "Huh, it is my father and Vegeta!" Gohan said. "But the energy of my father and Vegeta are fading." "Ahh, the blasts are gone, I can't feel them anymore!" "There dead!!!" Gohan screamed.  
  
  
  
"I.I can't believe it dad and Vegeta destroyed each other" Gohan said as the tears were falling down his face. "C'mon Gohan we should tell your mother and Bulma" Videl said."They'll be crushed, damn ok Videl lets go and split up I'll tell Bulma and you tell my mother." Gohan said. "Ok lets go" Videl replied as she flew away". "Man how am I going to tell Bulma?" Gohan thought to himself".  
  
  
  
As Gohan arrived at capsule corp he was still trying to cope with what happened. "Bulma I have something to tell you." Gohan said as he walked in. "Oh hi Gohan, whats up you sound like you have something important on your mind." Bulma said. "Well its Vegeta." Gohan said in a sad tone. "Huh? What did something happen to him? Is he alright?" Bulma said sacredly. "Well him and my father kind of, well killed each other." Gohan said. "What! Vegeta oh no not him!!" Bulma screamed before she passed out. "Ahh Bulma she fainted!" Gohan yelled. "Well I don't have time to wake her up, I better go see if Videl is doing any better with my mother." Gohan said as he flew away.  
  
  
  
"Chi Chi are you home? It's me Videl." Videl said as Gohan arrived. "Videl wait, I'll tell my mother ok?" Gohan said. "Um sure, go ahead Gohan." "Thanks, mom are you home? I have to tell you something." Gohan said. "Huh, Gohan I'm glad to see you, whats up?" ChiChi said. "Uhh I don't know how to say this, but dads dead again. him and Vegeta killed each other, sorry mom." Gohan said. "What!? Goku not again ahhhuuhaa." Chi Chi said as she fell to the floor. "It looks like she fainted too, c'mon Videl lets go I think we should let her be." Gohan said as they took off.  
  
  
  
"Gohan where are we going?" Videl said "Somewhere were I can take this off my mind." Gohan replied. "Hey what about here?" Videl said. It's nice and shady here Gohan." Videl said. "Yeah here looks like a good spot, lets land here." Gohan said.  
  
Gohan sighed. "I can't believe they did that" Gohan said in a low voice as Videl tried to comfort him. "Gohan you shouldn't think about it you'll only feel worse" Videl said as she went to kiss him. Gohan tilted his head forward and kissed her lips in a firey passion saying the words I love you with a strong feeling a love in his heart. Gohan ran his hand up the back of her shirt feeling her bare back as she ran her hands through his black hair as he laid her down on the ground.  
  
Gohan started to pull Videl's shirt above her head as fast as he can so he could put her lips on his mouth again. Videl was longing for Gohan to make love to her for a very long time and she knows that he was to. Videl started to pull Gohan"s pants off and was moving her hand up and down in a arousing way as Gohan pulled her panties off of her body as he got aroused even more he couldn't believe the beautiful body that was lying down below him. Thinking of nothing else they started to make love under a big shady tree Videl was kissing his lips directing his hand slowly to her breasts as her other hand was clenching his back in pleasure. Gohan was feeling her body up and down as he was listening to her moans on top of his. They made love for hours until nightfall. With there bodies sweating on one another Gohan said they should get back . "Videl I don't want to let go of you but we should go" Gohan said softly. "Gohan you have the most gentil touch I don't want to leave this moment but if we have to go we have to go" Videl said sadly. "Ok let go" As Gohan was getting dressed up beside Videl . "Ready" Videl said as they started back. "Shhhh we should be quiet Videl" Gohan said as they went upstairs. 


	2. Between The Two Worlds

Chapter 2: Between worlds.  
  
  
  
"Damn you Kakarot you've killed us you asshole" Vegeta as he strangled Goku." Vegeta stop it you killed us to" As he broke free of his grip. "I'll never see ChiChi again whaaaaaaaa" Goku yelled out loud. "Ahh shut up imbecile I should slap you I won't see Bulma either!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Well I guess we should see if we can see if there's if there's a town nearby . Goku said. " Fine lets go" Vegeta said in a surly tone.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan Videl breakfast is ready ohh and I heard you come in late last night" Chi Chi said. "Ehhh sorry mom" Gohan said. "Ohh yeah and wake Videl up and see if she wants breakfast to"Chi Chi said. "Ahhh how did she find out I was here ?" Videl said with the look of embarrassment on her face. Well I guess she heard us fool around in the bed heh heh" Gohan said smirking. " Well we should go eat Gohan no use hiding the truth from your mom" Videl said. "Well I guess" Gohan said. "Morning mom Goten" " Hi every one" Gohan and Videl said. " Wow what was going on in your room Gohan I heard giggling and moaning" Goten said. "Uhh nothing Goten" "yeah nothing" Gohan and Videl said as they blushed.  
  
  
  
"Ok Videl lets go" Gohan said in a hurry. " Hold on Gohan where are you two going?" Chi Chi asked. "Well noware important why" Gohan said. "Ok lets go Gohan" Videl said. "So where do you want to go Videl? Gohan said. " Well we could go back to where we where last night" Videl said. "Ohh really Videl" Gohan said with excitement in his voice. "Well lets go see my father then we'll see" Videl said as she winked. "Well ok lets go" Gohan said thinking of Videl as a tease.  
  
  
  
"Where here Gohan" Videl said. " Videl where the heck have you been I"ve been worried sick about you" Hercule said with relief in his voice. " I was out with Gohan daddy" Videl said. " What? that skinny weakling that you call a boyfriend" Hercule said.  
  
"Hi whats up" Gohan said. "hey how dare you barge in with out knocking first!" Hercule yelled. " The door was open" Gohan said slyly. " What so it is well then ok" Hercule said feeling stupid. "Well if you want to date my little girl your going to have to fight me then got it!" Hercule exclaimed. "Sure I could use a laugh heh heh" Gohan said. " Hahahahahaha" Videl laughed out loud. "Oh sorry" Videl said.  
  
  
  
"Ok tooth pic lets go! Hercule said with confidents. " Ok lets go" Gohan said. Hercule charged Gohan and Gohan flicked him in the nose. "Huh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh oow" Hercule said as he flew into the wall. "Dad are you ok" Videl said . "I'll be fine Videl" Hercule said. " Well do I have your approval now" Gohan said. "Sure go ahead" Hercule said as he was dazed. "Wow thanks daddy" Videl said with excitement . "Ohh your welcome Videl" Hercule said.  
  
  
  
"Wow I can't believe he said yes that was shocking I thought he would let his ego get in the way" Gohan said. " Well you beet him" Videl said as she jumped into Gohan's arms. " Well lets go Videl" Gohan said. " Ok " Videl said. "I wonder what dad and Vegeta are doing?. Gohan said to himself.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
  
  
"Wow the other world is big isn't it Vegeta" Goku said with amazement. "What ever dumbass lets just go see were a town is" Vegeta said. "Harsh Vegeta you have your tighy whiteys in a bunch?" Goku said. "Shut up idiot" Vegeta yelled back. " ah well lets see King Yemma" Goku said. "Fine I don't care it's better then staying around here" Vegeta said. "I wonder what Gohan is doing" Goku said.  
  
  
  
Back on earth.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl went back to where they were the previous night. Wow look are body prints are in the ground Gohan" Videl said. "Yeah they are hehehehehe" Gohan said.  
  
  
  
  
  
End of this chapter.. 


	3. Gohan Confesses His Love

Gohan's love  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Gohan confesses his love  
  
  
  
"Gohan why did we come back here?" Videl questioned. "Oh I forgot something last night my picture of my family" Gohan said. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. "Gohan you are so unpredictable sometimes" Videl said with a smile. "What did I do?" Gohan said. "Well let's get back to the house." Gohan said wondering what was so funny. "Okay let's go I wonder what your moms doing" Videl said. Gohan pulled Videl close to him and kissed her on the lips and they started off.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ohh great were here Vegeta" Goku yelled with excitement. "Oh wow yippy hooray" Vegeta said sarcastically. "Still have your tighty whiteys in a bunch eh Vegeta" Goku smirked. "Shut up idiot I don't have to take that from you" Vegeta bellowed. "OK what ever any way hi King Yemma long time no see!" Goku said. "Ah Goku good to see you" King Yemma replied. "Huh what are you doing here? "You shouldn't have your body still" King Yemma said. "It was your mistake not mine" Vegeta said smugly. "Vegeta show some respect to him he is the ruler of other world." Goku said angrily. "Fine Kakarot" Vegeta mumbled idiot. "Well we have to go now King Yemma bye." Goku said. Goodbye Goku and to you sir good day." King Yemma replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on earth...  
  
  
  
"Mom where back." Gohan yelled. "Where out here I'm watching Goten and Trunks Play there fight games" "Oh ok well I watch to I guess." Gohan said. " I will to." Videl said with curiosity. "All right Trunks I'll beat you this time" Goten said. "We'll see about that Goten." Trunks said. As they were about to start Gohan got in the way and they hit him in the crotch. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Gohan yelped. "Uhhhh sorry Gohan." "Yeah sorry." Goten and Trunks said. "I think I'll go lie down for awhile guys, bye." Gohan said walking towards the house door. "ChiChi, Goten, and Trunks started to cackle when Gohan and Videl went inside.  
  
  
  
"Gohan are you ok? Videl said with concern. "Yeah I'm fine now, I Just wanted to go lie down for a while so that kind of worked out." Gohan said in a little pain. "Ok I'm going to get you and ice pack." Videl said. "Sure go ahead Videl." Gohan said. "OK here you go Johan." Videl said as she applied it to his crotch. "Ahh that feels better now but its so cold." Gohan said. "Your welcome" Videl said as she smiled." Gohan leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips as she started to kiss him back.  
  
  
  
"Videl I love you." Gohan said softly in her ear. Videl looked in his eyes with a sparkle in her eye like she was waiting forever for him to say that and she leaned in again and kissed him more passionately. Videl started to pull Gohan's shirt off of his rippled body and started to kiss his chest. Gohan started to pull her shirt off and undo her bra as he crested her body and pulled her closer. They pulled each others pants off then Gohan pulled her panties off as she pulled his boxers off. Gohan lied her down on the bed and started to run his fingers through her hair as she directed his private to hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl started to moan and groan with pleasure from Gohans gentleness pulling his body closer to hers kissing his lips feeling his body grabbing his back and feeling his hair. Gohan was feeling her body up and down and kissing her lips in a burning passion starring into her eyes and loving every inch of her body. Videl started to go down to Gohan's crotch and started to lick it. Gohan pulled her head back up and returned the favor. Gohan looked into Videls Glittering eyes and pulled her close into his body and put his tongue in her mouth while Videl did the same thing. After they were done making love Gohan held Videl in his arms. "Gohan I feel safe when you hold me like this it makes me feel like I have some security in my life." Videl said softly. "Well I won't let any harm come to you I'll protect and love you till I die." Gohan replied. They both dozed off into a peacefull slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How did you like this chapter?  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	4. The Wedding Night

Gohan's Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Wedding Night  
  
  
  
  
  
A year after Goku's and Vegeta's death. Videl and Gohan were married.  
  
"Wow we're Finally married" Videl thought. "Wow you look beautiful in your dress Videl" "Wait till it's off" Gohan found himself very aroused at the thought. Night fell and they where both done unpacking their clothes in there honey moon sweet at a very beautiful exotic resort. "Well what do you want to do first Videl?"  
  
"It's late so I guess we should go to sleep for the night." Videl said. "Well ok I'm going to take a shower, then I'll come to bed." "Ok" Videl said with a devious tone of voice.  
  
"Ahhh this is nice and warm in here," Gohan said unsuspectingly. "Now's my chance," Videl said. Videl took her clothes off and crept into the bathroom and surprised Gohan and jumped into his arms. "Ahhhhh oh it's only you Videl you gave me a heart attack there!" Gohan said. "You know you love me." Videl said as she kissed him. "Yes I do love you." Gohan said as he kissed her back.  
  
Videl started to run her hands through Gohan's hair and feel his wet muscles and back. As he started to press her up against the bathroom wall and felt her up and down loving every pleasurable moment holding her in his arms looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Videl and his eyes met one another just looking at each other and kissed each other and felt each other true love for the first time in their relationship. Videl started to rub on his crotch and lick his lips Gohan kissed her adding his tongue this time to to make the feeling better.  
  
Gohan dried there bodies off and carried Videl to the bed and lied her down as he went on top of her Kissing her lips feeling her body smelling her hair. Videl moved his hand to her chest pressing him closer as he spread her leg a little bit apart from her other leg and she directed his penis to her private rubbing up and down against him for awhile until they had fell asleep in each others arms. "I love you Videl you're my world now," Gohan said softly in her ear as he dozed off into a dream of her.  
  
" Uhhhhhhhhhh well I had a good sleep last huh?, I'd better be quiet I don't want to disturb Videl while she's asleep God she's beautiful I can't believe I she's mine to hold." Gohan thought to himself. "Yawn hey you good morning" "Hey beautiful did you sleep well last night?" "Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." Videl said. Gohan smiled at her and cupped her chin "Couldn't stop thinking about you either." He said as he kissed her soft lips.  
  
In other world in Goku's and Vegeta's Cabin.  
  
  
  
"Grrrr I can't stand this idiots snoring." Vegeta mumbled. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Oh ChiChi hehehehehehe" "That's it I can't stand this any longer!" Vegeta kicked Goku off the top bunk of the bed. "Ahhhhhhhh" Goku bellowed as he hit the wooden floor below him. "Oww why'd you do that Vegeta? I never did that to you" Goku said. "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha You were annoying me so I kicked you off you have a problem take it out with my ass" Vegeta said smugly as he rolled over. "Son of %$#^#^#%Fucking#%$#%##%#" Goku mumbled to himself. "I'll Kick you ass later for now I'm going to sleep" Goku said. "Stupid lowlife dick head yeah he'll get me I'm shaking in my sheets" Vegeta thought.  
  
  
  
Back On Earth a few days after the wedding..  
  
  
  
"Hmmmhmmmmhmm huh what's this? Ahh it's a post card from Gohan and Videl" ChiChi screamed in excitement.  
  
  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Videl and I are having a wonderful time down here you should take Goten and see how beautiful and exotic it is here Videl and I are having a blast Down here. Oh yeah how's Goten, Trunks, and Bulma doing? I'm sure there good I hope your in good heath well I have to go now sorry for making this card short bye.  
  
  
  
~Love Gohan & Videl~  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl are you ready to hit the beach?' "Yeah I'm coming Gohan." Videl said. "Wow you look very sexy right now Videl!" Gohan said staring at her and her body. Videl started to blush a little. "Thank you Gohan" Videl said as she kissed him on his lips. "Heh your welcome babe" he said as he turned a little red. "Hmm We'll miss the sunset out here Gohan" Videl said. "Come here" Gohan said as he picked her up and raced for the beach. "Ahh here just in time to watch the sun go down" Gohan said. "It's so romantic here Gohan." "Gohan Pulled Videl closer to his body and kissed her lips he thought her lips where sweeter than ever and kissed them again. "Thank you for keeping me warm with you body Gohan" Videl said lying in his bulky arms on the beach. "Ahh it's nice to end a day watching the sun set and the moon rise" Gohan thought to himself.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Back Home With A Little More Lust

Gohan's Love  
  
  
  
Chapter5: Back home with a little more lust  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta wake up!" Goku bellowed as he punched him. "Owwwww YOU FUCKING IDIOT ASSHOLE DICK LICKING COCK!" "Well you wouldn't get up and I got you back for last night for kicking me off my bunk not that I hold grudges." Goku said smugly. "I'll Kick your ass Kakarot stupid insolent piece of shit." "I guess you could try to kick my ass in the next tournament Vegeta but for now I'm going to find some food" Fine get out of my site Scumbag." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on earth Gohan and Videl where unpacking there stuff in there country cottage.  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl after we're done here we should go see my mother and Goten" "Ok Gohan but I want to take a shower first" "Sure I could use one too." Gohan said. Videl turned on the shower and started to lather up her body. "Hmm it's so warm in here" Videl said. "I think I'll join her we have Some time but we have to be there at a decent time or or mom will get worried that we didn't check in with her" Gohan said as he took his clothes of and jumped into the show with Videl. "Huh who's in here with me? "Take a guess." Gohan said as he kissed her shoulder. "Oh Gohan it's you what are you doing in here?" Well I thought I could join you " Gohan said. Videl started to blush as Gohan cupped her chin and kissed her lips. Gohan wrapped his arms around her wet body and kissed her again. "To bad we don't have any time."  
  
****************  
  
"Gohan Videl your back it's so good to see you"!. "Mom we were only gone for two weeks" Gohan said. "Well it felt like an eternity with out you visiting Goten and I" Chi Chi replied. "Hey where is Goten any way"? "Oh he's up in his room playing with his toys he missed you two a lot since you were married and left". "Well it feels good to be back home again (Although I wish Gohan and I had a little more time with each other" Videl Mused. "Hey Goten were back"! Gohan yelled to him. "Huh"? Goten got an excited look on his face and raced down the stairs and toward them.  
  
"Gohan Videl how have you been I missed you guys so much how have you been"? Goten said. "we've been good it was really fun at that beach resort" "Yeah we had a lot to do there like site seeing going out to dance though Gohan isn't much of a dancer heh heh". "I'm not that bad"!. Gohan cut her off "Oh yeah and I'm much better at golf then you Videl". " I don't mind it's an old people sport" Videl snapped back.  
  
"Ok lets not get into an argument now you two" Chi Chi said  
  
*************************  
  
"Well we really have to be going now mom it was nice to see you guys" "Yeah bye you to". Videl finished. "Well don't be a stranger it's good to have you to back home where I can keep an eye on you". ChiChi said. Gohan placed his and sighed. "Well bye see ya later" Gohan said as him and Videl ascended into the sky.  
  
**********  
  
"It was nice to see them again wasn't it"? "Yeah but I'm glad were home I don't want your mom to keep an eye on us it kind of scares me" Videl said as she leapt in Gohan's arms. "Heheh My mom scares her" Gohan mused to himself. Gohan picked Videl up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Gohan look"! Gohan turned his head ready to defend his wife. Videl jumped up and pulled him down under her and started to kiss his lips and pull his shirt off his body.  
  
Gohan kissed her back pulling her shirt off and undoing her pants and bra and caressing her body and pulling her closer to him kissing her shoulders. Videl pulled his pants off ripping his underwear off him and rubbing herself on his penis Gohan pulled her panties off her slender body and placed her under him feeling her body kissing her breasts listening to Videl's moaning bliss feeling her private.  
  
Videl's sweaty body quivered while her senses took over. Videl pushed Gohan back on the bottom of her getting on top of him rubbing herself on his penis over and over again until they where done and and she fell asleep in his sweaty arms. Johan was rubbing her head until he fell asleep knowing he had found the person he was gonna have a child with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was chapter five and I'm wondering how much sex I'm going to write in this Fic I think I should have it rated NC_25 well I hope you guys and girls like this chapter. 


	6. Other World Living

Gohan's Love  
  
  
  
Chapter5: Back home with a little more lust  
  
  
  
"Hey Vegeta wake up!" Goku bellowed as he punched him. "Owwwww YOU FUCKING IDIOT ASSHOLE DICK LICKING COCK!" "Well you wouldn't get up and I got you back for last night for kicking me off my bunk not that I hold grudges." Goku said smugly. "I'll Kick your ass Kakarot stupid insolent piece of shit." "I guess you could try to kick my ass in the next tournament Vegeta but for now I'm going to find some food" Fine get out of my site Scumbag." Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on earth Gohan and Videl where unpacking there stuff in there country cottage.  
  
  
  
"Hey Videl after we're done here we should go see my mother and Goten" "Ok Gohan but I want to take a shower first" "Sure I could use one too." Gohan said. Videl turned on the shower and started to lather up her body. "Hmm it's so warm in here" Videl said. "I think I'll join her we have Some time but we have to be there at a decent time or or mom will get worried that we didn't check in with her" Gohan said as he took his clothes of and jumped into the show with Videl. "Huh who's in here with me? "Take a guess." Gohan said as he kissed her shoulder. "Oh Gohan it's you what are you doing in here?" Well I thought I could join you " Gohan said. Videl started to blush as Gohan cupped her chin and kissed her lips. Gohan wrapped his arms around her wet body and kissed her again. "To bad we don't have any time."  
  
****************  
  
"Gohan Videl your back it's so good to see you"!. "Mom we were only gone for two weeks" Gohan said. "Well it felt like an eternity with out you visiting Goten and I" Chi Chi replied. "Hey where is Goten any way"? "Oh he's up in his room playing with his toys he missed you two a lot since you were married and left". "Well it feels good to be back home again (Although I wish Gohan and I had a little more time with each other" Videl Mused. "Hey Goten were back"! Gohan yelled to him. "Huh"? Goten got an excited look on his face and raced down the stairs and toward them.  
  
"Gohan Videl how have you been I missed you guys so much how have you been"? Goten said. "we've been good it was really fun at that beach resort" "Yeah we had a lot to do there like site seeing going out to dance though Gohan isn't much of a dancer heh heh". "I'm not that bad"!. Gohan cut her off "Oh yeah and I'm much better at golf then you Videl". " I don't mind it's an old people sport" Videl snapped back.  
  
"Ok lets not get into an argument now you two" Chi Chi said  
  
*************************  
  
"Well we really have to be going now mom it was nice to see you guys" "Yeah bye you to". Videl finished. "Well don't be a stranger it's good to have you to back home where I can keep an eye on you". ChiChi said. Gohan placed his and sighed. "Well bye see ya later" Gohan said as him and Videl ascended into the sky.  
  
**********  
  
"It was nice to see them again wasn't it"? "Yeah but I'm glad were home I don't want your mom to keep an eye on us it kind of scares me" Videl said as she leapt in Gohan's arms. "Heheh My mom scares her" Gohan mused to himself. Gohan picked Videl up and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Gohan look"! Gohan turned his head ready to defend his wife. Videl jumped up and pulled him down under her and started to kiss his lips and pull his shirt off his body.  
  
Gohan kissed her back pulling her shirt off and undoing her pants and bra and caressing her body and pulling her closer to him kissing her shoulders. Videl pulled his pants off ripping his underwear off him and rubbing herself on his penis Gohan pulled her panties off her slender body and placed her under him feeling her body kissing her breasts listening to Videl's moaning bliss feeling her private.  
  
Videl's sweaty body quivered while her senses took over. Videl pushed Gohan back on the bottom of her getting on top of him rubbing herself on his penis over and over again until they where done and and she fell asleep in his sweaty arms. Johan was rubbing her head until he fell asleep knowing he had found the person he was gonna have a child with.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that was chapter five and I'm wondering how much sex I'm going to write in this Fic I think I should have it rated NC_25 well I hope you guys and girls like this chapter. 


	7. Training Days & Pregnancy

Gohan's Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:Trainning Days And Pregnancy  
  
  
  
"Hey where are we going?" Gohan demanded. "To train you remember you said you would train me after yours and Videl's wedding remember Gohan?" "Ohhh uh yeah I remember Goten how could I forget you wouldn't leave me alone." Gohan joked. "You promised so you have to train me Gohan or I'll tell mom what you did to me!" Goten yelled. "Ok, Ok Goten if I promised." Gohan said. "Ok yippee I'm gonna beat you Gohan wait and see." Goten said.  
  
***************************  
  
"Ok Goten you ready? Cause here I come." Gohan said charging his little brother. "I'm ready and I'll beat you Gohan." Goten said as he through the first punch into Gohan's side. Johan felt the wind rush from his lungs and into the air. "Owwwww that didn't feel to good!" Gohan yelped. Pleased to see that he would put up a good fight against his older brother Goten hit him again in the chest. "That's it!" Gohan said as he punched Goten in the stomach sending him to a side of the cliff and stared to accend. "Uhhh Goten are you ok? I didn't mean to hit that hard." Gohan yelled to him. "I'm fine." Goten yelled back while he charged again. "Ok you won't get me like you did the last time Goten!" Gohan said. "I'll try my best Gohan just watch me defeat you this time!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Gohan powered stared to power up as Goten started see that greenish blue glow in his brothers eye's and see his hair turning a glowing golden color. "Do you think you can beat me now Goten?" Gohan smiled. "Yeah I'm gonna give it my all." "Ok squirt lets go." Gohan replied. Goten powered up into his Super Saiyan Form and started to throw punch after punch at Gohan. Gohan dodged and blocked the assault till he found an opening and he hit Goten in the side of his chest and hit him in the stomach again hurdling Goten to the rocky cliff side below. "Goten lets call it a day today I know we where only training for a little while but, I think you won't stand a chance against me unless you eat and get some rest so lets go home for now ok?" Gohan said questioned. "Ok Gohan lets go home my side hurts from your last attack." Goten blurted out.  
  
**************************************  
  
"So Johan how was your day today?" Videl questioned. "Well it went ok I guess." Gohan finished. "What do you mean ok?' Videl asked. "Well Goten and I where out training and I got a few good hits on him and I think I almost killed him my mother got really mad at his cuts and I felt really bad afterward." "Awww don't feel bad he's ok isn't he?" "Yeah he's ok he said he told me not to hold anything back." Gohan said. "But you didn't hold anything back you attacked him with your full strength didn't you?" "No I held back half my strength and I still beat him bad." Gohan sighed. "Don't feel bad I'm sure he's ok." Videl reassured her husband. Videl cupped his chin and kissed him. Then the both of them went to their room.  
  
************************************  
  
"Ok Goten do you think you can manage me today?" Gohan asked. "Yeah but I don't think I'll be as cocky as I was yesterday Gohan." "Good cause being cocky will get you hurt or even killed I'm glad you learned that lesson." Gohan said. "Ok lets go Gohan I want to train now!" Goten said with excitement. "Ok lets go then power up Goten." Johan said as he transformed again to his Super Saiyan Form along with Goten. Gohan attacked first landing a blow right into Goten's leg then a kick into his stomach but Goten wasn't affected he just threw a punch into Gohan's face send him back a few feat. Gohan wondered how he didn't affect his brother then it hit him he realized that Goten's will power made him withstand the blows to his body and he attacked again landing a hit to Goten's face this time making the young Saiyan go back a few feat. Goten hit Gohan in the stomach then in the back and sending him to the ground. "Wow I knocked you down to the ground this time Gohan!" Gohan got up and said, "Yeah you did that was a good punch to my body Goten." He said as he wondered how he was stronger than he was the day before.  
  
Gohan Accended to the sky again attacking this time with his full strength and sending Goten to the ground below and said, "Looks like I got you this time Goten." Johan said chuckling to himself as he went to help Goten out.  
  
*****************************************  
  
A few weeks later Gohan and Goten had finished there training lesions.  
  
Gohan had his wife lying in his arms and he was holding her close and smelling her sweet scent rubbing her back and just wondering what his life would be like if she wasn't in it with him. Like most of the boys Gohan had fell prisoner to her but he didn't mind it at all. "Hmm" Videl yawned and woke up to her husband holding her. She lifted her head up and kissed him good morning and he did the same. "Good morning sweetie." "Good morning honey." Gohan said.  
  
********************************  
  
While eating his breakfast Videl had interrupted Gohan with a very important matter that she was scared to tell him. "Videl what's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Well um uh I don't know how to put this but uh um here I go I'm pregnant." Videl said. Gohan spit his food across the table and passed out an hour later he woke up. "Gohan are you alright?" Videl asked worriedly. "Did you say where Going to have a baby?" Gohan asked in surprise. "Yeah I did." Videl said sadly. "I'm sorry I acted that way but I didn't expect you to say that I'm really happy that where going to have a baby Videl." "Really oh this makes me so happy Gohan." "Yes I do mean it." Gohan said as he cupped Videl's chin and Kissed her on her lips. Tears started to role down Videl's face. "What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Well I didn't expect you to say you where happy thought you would make me get rid of our child." Videl said. "Then why are you crying?" "Because I'm happy that you want this baby like I do." Videl finished. "Well yeah I'm happy there's apart of us inside you." Gohan said. "So how long have you been carrying the baby around for Videl?" Gohan asked. "Well lets see since the day your dad died two months ago the first time we made love." Videl finished. "Wow you could have fooled me well we should tell every one about the good news Don't you think?" "Yeah that's a good idea."  
  
  
  
To be continued…….  
  
  
  
So how did you like this chapter I worked on it as best as I could R&R Thanks for reading up to this point I'll write more. 


	8. Spreading The News Throughout Both World...

Gohan's Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Spreading The News Through Worlds  
  
  
  
"Hmmm hey Videl who should we tell first my mom or your dad?" "I don't know honey, I think you should tell your mother first, My father would have a heart attack." "Your probably right I remember what happened at our wedding ceremony when the priest said (Speak now of forever hold your peace) He was the first one to jump up until my mom hit him over the head." Gohan finished. "Well yeah he's always so over protective over me like I'm still a little girl, But I don't need him to worry about me with you around the house." Videl offered a slight smile and kissed Gohan. "Thanks I hope my mother doesn't pass out again, Like when I told her and Bulma about dad and Vegeta." "I'm sure she won't she'll be happy she'll be a um young grandmother." I guess so, Ok I'm ready lets go." "Me to." Videl and Gohan started to fly to His mothers house.  
  
**********************  
  
"Ok where here." Gohan said nervously. "Don't worry it'll be fine trust me." Videl embraced him and kissed him. "Uh ok I guess." Gohan started to knock on the door. "Mom are you guys home it's us Gohan and Videl." Gohan yelled. "Huh? Oh Gohan." Chi Chi ran to the door and opened it hurriedly. "How have you two been Goten and I where wondering if we would ever see you again, You haven't been around for a while." Chi Chi said. "Uhhh…. Well there's a good reason for that mom, I think you should have a seat." "What's wrong?" Chi Chi exclaimed. "Well Gohan and I are how should I say this, Uh having a baby." Videl answered as fast as she could. Chi Chi's eye's lit up to the thought that her son and her daughter in law where going to have a child together. She jumped up and ran towards Gohan and Videl and started to hug them and kiss them. "Hmmm that went better then I thought it would." Gohan thought. "I told you it wouldn't be so bad Gohan." Videl leaned in and kissed him. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it I'm going to be a grandmother, And a young one to, I'm so happy for you to wow." Chi Chi rambled on and on about how great it was and how nice it's going to be seeing a baby again.  
  
************************  
  
"Well we have to go now mom." "Yeah we're going to tell my father about the baby." "Thanks again for lunch, Bye." "Oh great I can only imagine what that loud mouth has to say about this." Chi Chi thought to herself. "Bye you two hope every thing go's well. Chi Chi said.  
  
*************************  
  
"Daddy open up it's me Videl."Videl was knocking on the doors. Hercule opened the doors and said. "Oh Videl it's good to see you, Have you decided to dump that low class fool yet." Hercule's big mouth yapped. "Hi sir" Gohan said irritated. Hercule swallowed his word and thought to himself. "Ehhh me and my big mouth are going to get me hurt by him again." "NO daddy I didn't decide to dump Gohan. Videl said dryly. "Uhh um any way, How's it going Videl and Gohan." He narrowed his eye's. It's been good nothing to out of the ordinary Gohan and I are having a baby." Videl managed to slip in. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Hercule bellowed on top of his lungs. "How are the two of you having a child?" He bellowed again.. "The traditional way." Gohan said angry. "Daddy don't get upset we know what where doing." Videl tried calming him down. "I should hope so your getting an abortion." Hercule said. "No we're not getting an abortion, We're going to keep the baby." Videl said starting to get tears in her eye's. "Videl don't cry it's ok I'm sure he doesn't mean it," Gohan said as he started to comfort her. "I I'm sorry I didn't mean it Videl ." Herdule said. "You didn't ?" "No I'm happy for you." He said gritting his teeth. "Oh wow thank you daddy thank you." Videl jumped up and down and then into Gohan's arms. "Thanks uhh I guess." Gohan said holding Videl.  
  
********************  
  
"We should get going Videl we have a long trip to make it back." "Yeah your right," Videl said. "Oh you two are going?, Well goodbye then good luck." Hercule said biting his lip and waving goodbye. When they where out of sight He start banging his head against the wall of his house until he passed out.  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey Gohan you think my father was really happy for us?" Videl asked. "I don't know I think so why else would he congratulate us." Gohan said thinking other wise. "I guess your right." Videl said. "Hey here we are home at last I can't wait to go to sleep." Gohan said smirking at Videl.  
  
***************************  
  
That night Goku used King Kaio to contact Chi Chi to see how she was. Chi Chi head a voice inside her head thinking it was a dream. "Chi Chi wake up it's me Goku." Goku said . "Huh? Goku is that really you?" Chi Chi yelled. "Yep in the well I guess you can say the flesh." Goku said. "How are you Goku I miss you so much." I'm good Vegeta and I are training a lot up here, Oh and don't bother asking how he is here it's a long story." Goku said. "Oh well ok, Oh Goku you won't believe this!" What Goku said in excitement. "Gohan and Videl are married and there going to have a baby together." Chi Chi said. "Goku was to awe struck to say anything. "Uh Oh yeah wow that's great when did this happen?" Goku asked in a happy tone of voice. "Well they got married a month after you died." "And then what?" Goku exclaimed. "And they just said today they where having a baby." Chi Chi finished.  
  
"Wow that's great I'm going to have to get back to earth to see this grandchild of mine." Goku chuckled. Chi Chi had agreed with him that he would have to return. "Well Chi Chi this is great I can't believe it my son a daddy wow." "I know it's great." Chi Chi finished. "I'm sorry I have to make this visit so quick but I have to go now." Goku frowned. "I understand Goku I'll be waiting for you when you return." I'll be there." Goku replied. "Bye Chi Chi." Goku said fading away. Chi Chi stated to crie till she fell asleep think of her loving husband and how he is.  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
I hope you guy's like this chapter I haven't written for a while. Well stay tuned for the next chapter bye… 


	9. Troubled Times

Chapter9: Troubled times  
"Three months left till our daughter is born." Gohan said. "Hey Gohan snap out of it!" "Huh? Oh sorry I dozed off there for a second." "It's ok dear I thought I lost you for a moment, Oh we should go to the store Gohan." "Uh ok." He said.  
**************  
"Here I have to do this part alone dear, why don't you go look around." "Uh sure I guess." Gohan said as he left Videl. "Hmmmm I'm hungry, I know I'll go get some food." Gohan said merrily. Gohan walked over to the nearest food court. "Hm what should I eat, chicken, fish, pork, beef?" Gohan thought to himself. I got it I'll have some chicken." He said triumphantly at the thought. Gohan walked over to a chicken stand and ordered his food and sat down. "Hey there strong and sexy, how you doing." Gohan jumped up startled and asked who she was. "I'm Sheryl, what's your name?" She asked as she stated to feel him up and down. "Hey, hey stop that." He said as he started to laugh. "Your ticklish?, Oh ok." she said she kissed him. "Huh? Gohan." A voice came out of nowhere. "Hahahahahhahahaha huh? Videl?" "I leave you alone for ten minutes and your already with another woman." Videl said as she ran with tears in her eyes. "Huh?" "Who was that?" Sheryl asked. "That was my wife." Gohan  
said. "Well forget about her she was fat, you have me now." She sai as she moved closer to him. "NO, she's carrying our daughter." Gohan said. "So forget about her." "NO, she's my wife and I love her." He said as he stated to race after her.  
******************  
By the time Gohan finally caught up with Videl she had flew all the way home and locked the doors. "Videl open up, I don't know who that girl was or where she came from." He said as he leaned against the door. Videl opened and let him in. "Oh good Videl I'm sorry about what happened." She cut him off by slapping him in the face. "I can't believe what you did." She said as she slapped him again. "But, but." "That's it we're trough." She said as she threw a suitcase of clothes at him. "But." "No buts go." She said with tears in her eye's as she shut the door. Gohan stood there dazed with tears filling up his cheery personality. "UGH fine I'll go." He said as he flew off. Videl was in tears on the other side of the door she was stricken with grief and sorrow. "Come back." She said in a hushed tone. "Damn that Sheryl lady." Gohan said as he flew towards the city.  
*********************  
Gohan walked to a hotel and rented a room and checked in for the night. "Videl I didn't know that woman would do that, only if you knew." Gohan said as he tried to fall asleep.  
*****************  
"Gohan not you I can't believe it not you." Videl said as she sat huddled up crying her self to sleep.  
*************  
A month had passed by with Gohan and Videl's marriage was on hold with Gohan thinking of ways to get her back. Videl was crying every day thinking of there unborn child, crying cause the man she loved was gone.  
"I'm sorry Videl only if I weren't such an idiot to see that she was coming on to me!, I wish she new all of it." Gohan thought to himself lying in bed. "I wonder what Videl is doing now?, I have to try and get her to listen." Gohan said to himself. He heard a knock at the door. "V, Vi, Videl?" Gohan said awed. "Gohan I'm sorry." Videl said with tears in her eye's. "Videl I didn't kiss her she did it to me when I was off guard, I'm sorry I should have stopped her." He said as she fell into his arms. "Gohan I love you, I shouldn't have done that, please come back." "I will I don't want to have you gone out of my life ever again." Gohan said as he cupped her face and Kissed her. Videl had kissed him back forgetting about what happened, but tears where still falling down the side of her face. "Don't cry I'm here and I'll never leave you again." Gohan said looking into her glassy eye's. "Come home Gohan it's been hell with out you there, I need to have that protection of you  
arms around me in the morning." Videl said as she kissed him again.  
Gohan grabbed his clothes packed them and Videl and him left holding his wife in his arm and a suitcase in the other. "Gohan the baby is do in two more months we need to get ready for her." "I know I'm excited about it." Gohan said. `But for now lets get home I would like to rest." "Yeah I would to." Videl said smiling at him.  
Hmmmm I might have ended this chapter a little weird but it suppose to be like that anyway hope ya like it.^_^' 


End file.
